Keeping Promises
by iamvanitheinitiate
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a...HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC! (I know...I'm so original). I just love reading these so I thought I would write one. Tris and Tobias have been best friends since the minute they were born (literally) and when Tobias moves away...Tris becomes a completely different person. I suck at summaries but I promise the story is better than it sounds. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for giving my story a chance! I hope it won't disappoint!**

**Summary: Hey everyone! This is a...HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC! (I know...I'm so original). I just love reading these so I thought I would write one. Tris and Tobias have been best friends since the minute they were born (literally) and when Tobias moves away...Tris becomes a completely different person. I suck at summaries but I promise the story is better than it sounds. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT (I wish I did though...)**

_Tris's POV- four years ago:_

I hear a tap at my window and open it to see a bloody Tobias climb through. I sigh and get a cloth to clean up his wounds. My parents always taught me to be selfless and that has caused me to be weak and unsocial. Except for my best friend Tobias who I've known (literally) since birth.

"Trissy, I...I..." he starts but I shush him and finish cleaning up his wounds. His father is a ruthless man but I promised Toby I wouldn't tell anyone that he was beaten.

"Ok, say what you wanted to say now." I carefully lean on his shoulder.

"I-we're...um...leavingChicagotoliveinGeorgiaformyfathersbuisnessthingandwe'releavingtonight."

"Toby why do you have to go?" I sob into his shoulder. He has always been stronger than me (both mentally and physically) even though he was beaten by his father.

"My dad will hit me even worse if I don't go." He strokes my hair but suddenly tenses up and turns serious.

"Tris, while I'm gone, don't take that as an opportunity to completely fade away ok? ." He grabs my shoulders and continues," Do not let anyone else pick on you. I won't be there to protect you anymore. Promise me that you'll be brave."

"I promise," I say in a shaky voice embracing him one last time before he leaves.

As he is walking down the street he turns and yells "I promise I'll be back Trissy!" and I completely break down.

Tobias said to be brave and to not let anyone put me down. _I will keep that promise Tobias. _I allow myself three more seconds of weakness before I recompose.

3: I let a sob escape and rack my body with shivers.

2: I let a silent tear fall down my cheek

1: I wipe my tears and blow my nose.

0


	2. Meeting Four

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like my story so far. Please tell me if I should continue or not cuz I don't want to write with the hopes of someone reading my story and not have anyone read it at all... Anyways. ONLY 4 DAYS TILL THE DIVERGENT MOVIE COMES AND I"M FREAKING OUT! my parents said I couldn't get tickets till the day of though...I hope its not sold out.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Divergent, I'd have already seen the divergent movie...I haven't yet so...ya**

**Tris' POV**

"I'LL RUN AWAY WITH YOUR FOOTSTEPS

I'LL BUILD A CITY THAT DREAMS FOR TWO

AND IF YOU LOSE YOURSELF

I WILL FIND YOU"

I wake up and find Caleb blasting the radio in the car. _I guess I fell asleep on the way here. _Here being our boarding school of course (there were no nice public schools in the area so...). I flip off Caleb, grab my suitcase and exit the car. I walk up to the front gates only to be jumped on by two of my best friends Christina and Will.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" I exclaim embracing them as we walk to the cafeteria for orientation.

"We literally just saw you yesterday," Will smirks and Christina punches him in the shoulder. Only I know, but Christina and Will have a thing for each other... I should really get them together.

"Where's Uri, Mar, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn?" I ask.

"Cafeteria...they're all so excited to see you and guess what?" Christina says really fast.

"What..." I raise an eyebrow

"We're all going PAINTBALLING tonight." Will screams.

I squeal really loud but people are used to it by now...everyone here knows me because my group of friends and I are what you would consider popular. But not the mean popular types...no, that group consists of Peter, Molly, Drew, Jeanine, and Al. Al used to be part of our group but he was shunned for trying to kidnap me.

Will puts his arms around our shoulders and we walk to first period science.

After a long and uneventful science class, I walk alone to AP Phycology. As I walk, I hear someone call my name and turn around, only to become a tripping hazard for a tall boy with dreamy dark, ocean blue eyes.

_Flashback:_

_My mom said that my dad's boss and his son were coming over for dinner and we were supposed to be on our best behavior. I hear the doorbell ring from up in my room._

_"Andrew, can you get that?" my mom yells from her room. I, being my two year old self, start running down the staircase._

_"Beatrice, running is self indulgent!" My dad scolds. _

_I smooth out my conservative gray dress and take a deep breath. 'I hate meeting new people' I think sadly as I trudge down the staircase._

_As I open the door, the first thing I'm met with is a pair of dark, ocean blue eyes._

_"Hi, I'm Tobias!" The owner of the eyes says._

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy," I say, not at all afraid of saying so.

"Thanks."

I wink and take his hand.

As we walk in the door, I see the legendary teacher that has the scar over one of her eyes. Some people say she used to be in the army, others say she was part of a gang, and the most believed explanation is that her ex-husband, Mr. David, stabbed her in the eye with a butterknife. I guess we'll never know.

I turn to see Four cringing at the sight of our teacher's eye.

"Tris!" I turn to see Zeke and Marlene sitting in the back and go to join them.

"Who's Mr. Hottie over there?" Mar comments

"Um..you have a boyfriend! Don't you dare break my twin bro's heart!" Zeke says dramatically

Mar and I burst out in laughter and Zeke soon joins in. We are interrupted when Four comes over.

"Hey, can I sit here." He points to the seat in our table next to me.

"Sure! Mar, Zeke, this is Four, the new kid. Four, this is Ezekiel-" "HEY!" "and Marlene."

Marlene extends her hand and shakes it with Four.

"OK CLASS! We are going to have a project that will be due by September 30th. Write about overcoming a fear or going through a dramatic change in life. But the catch is, your table partner has to write the essay based off of what you tell them...GOOD LUCK."

"Hey, you wanna get started on this later today...we only have till next Friday." Four starts

"Actually, my friends and I are going paintballing today-kind of our beginning of school ritual...you wanna come?"

"uh...yeah sure"

"Can we work on the project tomorrow?" He inquires

"Sure your house or mine."

"Yours," he responds quickly.

"Ok...no need to get all excited." He laughs and the bell rings.

"Hey Four, man, what class do you have next?" Zeke yells

"Math with Ms. Weber"

"SAME! LETS GO!"

They get up and I hear Zeke tell Four to sit at our lunch table today.

I look at Mar and she starts laughing.

"What?" I narrow my eyes.

"Nothing...nothing..." and she backs out of the classroom.

"WAIT! WE HAVE NEXT CLASS TOGETHER!" I run after her laughing.

**A/N:**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY, **

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY,**

**SORRY, **

**SORRY, I didn't finish the chapter on St. Patties day...I was just too tired and the stupid site wasn't working so I didn't bother...I hope you like the next instalment of KEEPING PROMISES!**

**STAY TUNED:  
-Vani**

**P.S. NOW I FINALLY SAW THE DIVERGENT MOVIE AND IT WAS SO GOOD AGHHHHHHHHHHH! THEO AND SHAI ARE BRILLIANT! what did you guys think of the movie?**


	3. Tobias? and Peter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**Tris' POV:**

I walk to lunch and run (literally) into Zeke and Four.

"Sorry!...again" I say laughing.

"It's fine _Trissy_" Four says, stifling laughter.

I tense up for a second...only Tobias called me that. It must just be a coincidence right? My friends always give me weird nicknames... But Tobias was the only one who called me Trissy...

I choke up at the thought of Tobias...my best friend who moved away a lifetime ago, and have to run to the bathroom. I hear footsteps behind me as I run...I forgot about Zeke and Four. I quickly compose myself..._You're strong now, Tris...the past is in the past_...and turn around.

"Tris, you ok?" Zeke says , always acting like the overprotective brother.

"Ya fine, I just remembered that I left my makeup bag in the bathroom...wouldn't want anyone stealing it"

"Ok...see you at lunch then" Four eyes me suspiciously and then leaves with Zeke.

I walk to the bathroom and blow my nose. I'm exiting when Peter, the meanest and most popular kid at school, pins me against the wall.

"Hey _Stiff_, long time no see" Peter says, his breath stinking of alcohol and other illegal drugs.

"Ya, I never thought I'd see the two legged pig again!" I smirk and suddenly there's a bruise forming on my jaw.

He then digs two of his fingers into said bruise and black spots appear in my vision. I knee him in (ahem) that area and he yelps in pain, letting me go. As I'm running away I hear him yell," THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Before I enter the lunchroom I smooth out my clothes and fix my messed up hair. No need to get all my friends concerned. I take a deep breath and walk to my usual table only to see Uriah and Marlene fighting over the last piece of cake.

"MAR, YOU KNOW I LOVE CAKE MORE THAN YOU DO!"

"WELL _URI, _YOU GET THE LAST PIECE EVERY DAY!"

While everyone else is staring at them I slowly sneak over and scarf down the cake. They both turn to me.

"TRIS!" I hear them say simultaneously.

Uriah's face goes from giddy to one of concern.

"Tris, you have a bruise on your cheek" They all stare at me.

"What happened? We left you alone for 2 minutes..." Four says.

"Um...I...Uhhh" My face turns red.

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda a filler chapter...**

**HAPPY EASTER!**


End file.
